


Land of the Rising Sun

by pearliegrimm



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, WHAT ENDING I DONT KNOW ABOUT ANY ENDING THAT YOU SPEAK OF, ash and eiji go to japan and they have a great time!, what the fuck do you mean this isnt how banana fish ended, yes the chapter names r hemingway novel titles DONT LOOK AT ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearliegrimm/pseuds/pearliegrimm
Summary: Ash remarked a quiet goodbye over New York City for the moment- and silently, rather selfishly, hoped to never see it’s cruel face again.





	1. A Farewell to Arms

Airports were, admittedly, never really a place Ash felt particularly safe. There were too many open spaces and wide windows, too many security guards and cameras. It left him with a great, foreboding sense of unease in the pit of his stomach that didn’t go away until he was out of site and out of mind.

Which is why he feels like he positively might _die_ when he and Eiji hear that their flight to Japan had been delayed by two whole hours. The woman on the intercom almost sounded mocking when she’d announced it- like she _knew_ full well how much Ash hated staying stationary like this.

Perhaps she was in on some big, evil scheme. She could very well be hiding undercover as a flight attendant, sent to assassinate Ash once and for all. Readying herself to strike when he least expects it-

“Ash, calm down.” Eiji’s voice, as per usual, brings Ash out of the thunderclouds of his mind and places him gently back on Earth. “It’s only two hours.” He continues, looking a little bothered by the slight hindrance in their perfectly mapped out plan. He quickly shakes it off, however, his positively sunny attitude not breaking under the inconvenience. “It’ll give me more time to tell you about my family~!”

 

Eiji Okumura was never one to _overshare_ about his personal life. However, when comparing him with Ash... It was like he kept all of his family albums with him in his jacket pocket.

He’d made the decision to take Ash over to Japan on a whim, almost. It had come to him one day when the pair of them had been hiding out in that apartment Ash had bought. Eiji remembers telling Ash a little bit about his sister, about his mother and his father, his eyes had lit up with such an amazing jade when Eiji had spoken… The soft voice Ash had used when he said he’d like to visit there someday... It was something that Eiji had on repeat in his mind in the quieter moments of his free time.

He knew they had to go.

It wasn’t going to be easy- what with Ash being a national criminal and all... But with a few pulled strings, and the right connections, there wasn’t anything the pair of them couldn’t do if they were together.

Ash sighs into his seat, looking a little more forlorn than he usually did (which was a feat in itself.) His fingers began to absentmindedly trace the armrest pattern on the chair, as he looked down at his feet. It was a nervous tick that he himself hadn’t even picked up on.

Eiji, however, did. He smiles absentmindedly at the man beside him and, with a delicacy only he was allowed to give onto Ash, places a hand on the other’s fidgety one.

Eiji’s hand was always warm, no matter where they were- it always had a source of heat to it. It wasn’t just his hand either, it was just Eiji in general. He was a personal space heater- when they’d first started sharing a bed, Ash really hadn’t anticipated how different that was to sleeping alone.

But when Eiji Okumura, a well known cover hog decided to lie on top of him like a duvet- he’d really felt it.

And though it was a little hard to breathe at times, he wouldn’t have had it any other way. Because when Eiji wasn’t at his side when he slept now, the bed felt too big- too empty, there was an Eiji shaped hole where he was supposed to be and Ash absolutely detested it.

Which was why it was important that they both go to Japan. It was important that Ash met the people who raised this man that he so wholeheartedly couldn’t live without- because he could see how vital it was that Eiji introduce them. He’d seen the way he’d spoken about them, with so much love in those dark eyes of his- it was mesmerising to watch.

He wondered sometimes if that’s how Eiji looked when he talked about _him_ , and every time he did- it filled him with these ridiculous butterflies that made his cheeks flush infuriatingly with fuschia.

 

Two hours. Two more hours. He looks over at Eiji now, he thinks about how many times they’d saved each other over the course of their meeting. Two hours was nothing he couldn’t handle. One-hundred and twenty minutes until they left. One-hundred and twenty minutes and then the ground the Ash stood on would be miles below him. Far enough away for him to look past the blood stains on the concrete that he himself, had left there.  

 

When they finally board their flight, Eiji is beginning to fall asleep on Ash’s shoulder. It was a late trip to start off with- adding on an extra two hours to that had really had done a number on Eiji. He was a notorious early riser with a sleep schedule that rivalled a grandma- being awake and conscious at an hour nearing midnight was damn near impossible for him to achieve.

Nevertheless, as they took off from the International airport just south of where they’d begun, the pair of them had shared a moment of clarity under the stars of night. Eiji had made sure to keep awake for that moment.

Watching as the city lights danced on the window pane. Ash looked at the place he had ruled over for what felt like an eternity. He saw as it faded into the blissful abyss of nothingness. It felt exhilarating. Ash had grabbed onto Eiji’s hand so tight that moment that it would surely leave a mark, but still he didn’t make a sound.

Ash remarked a quiet goodbye over New York City for the moment- and silently, rather selfishly, hoped to never see it’s cruel face again.

 

Even before they touched down in Izumo, Ash could very much tell that Japan was nothing like New York City.

It was strange, Ash supposed, perhaps he’d expected the bustling lights of Tokyo to stretch throughout the whole country. He wonders idly if Eiji thought the same thing when he’d first arrived in New York.

Izumo looked like something Ash would occasionally see in the samurai movies of his childhood. The sweeping Japanese roofs decorating the house streets, the delicate front gardens filled with elegant greens and beiges. It was so different to everything Ash had seen in his home country. Perhaps he’d grown so used to graffiti-laden bricks walls and subway stations that he wasn’t able to see the beauty in his own city.

Or perhaps he’d discovered too many of the horrors abundant there that he couldn’t unsee it.

Silently, he wonders what was hiding under the pristine streets of Eiji’s hometown- but perhaps he was just a pessimist.

Ash takes in the details of every house they pass, looking at the walls- the delicate colour of their paint and the people living amongst it. The taxi was going too fast for him to get a proper look at each and every one intricately- and it makes his nerves a little worse.

“Hey, Eiji?”

“Mhm?”

“Do you think they’ll like me?”

Eiji laughs at that, “that’s what your worried about?” He brushes it off with a bright smile, “I already told you- my mother and my little sister are going to go crazy over you.’

“Mmm… But what about your father?”  
Eiji’s smile dims a little at that, “my father-” he tries to choose his words correctly. Ash knew it couldn’t be easy, having to think in one language and speak in another. He’d figured out first hand how it could make your head hurt something serious. “He’s a very reserved man. I’m not quite sure what he’s thinking sometimes…” Eiji doesn’t say it in a weary fashion, not particularly at least. “Ah, I guess he’s a bit like you in that way.”      

The car stops before Ash is ready, right in front of a house that was similar to all the other houses in the street and yet somehow different. It was a decent size, properly one of the biggest ones he’d seen so far. Eiji had described it as traditional and Ash could see why that would have been the easiest way to put it. A beautiful front garden greets them like an old friend and Eiji’s eyes light up with reminiscence.

There’s three people waiting out the front of the house for them.

A stern faced man, about the same height as Eiji, with slightly greying hair and glasses. A short, plump woman with an enormous sunny smile- Ash could see where Eiji had gotten his from and, last, a young teenage girl with a dark jumper on, her dark hair in two pigtails. She looked almost exactly like Eiji, it was a little haunting- the resemblance.

Eiji, like the airhead he sometimes was, rushes out of the still moving car- leaving Ash in the dust. He quickly began yelling out exclamations entirely in Japanese as he ran towards the three people. Ash had tried to learn a little bit of his language before they’d come, but Eiji was speaking so quickly that it was a little incomprehensible. He picked up words like  _‘mom’_ and  _‘dad’_ as well as  _‘Fuyuko, are you wearing my sweater?’_ but aside from that, Ash was a little lost. Golzine hadn’t had the good sense to teach him Japanese, he’d only learnt French, Spanish, Italian and Chinese. A shame really. When he’d voiced his woes to Eiji he’d just gotten a pout ‘oh no, poor you, you can only speak  _five_ languages perfectly.’ Eiji may not be entirely fluent in English- but Ash would be damned if he said the man hadn’t perfectly mastered sarcasm in it.

Eiji tackles his sister first, a giant hug that envelopes her almost entirely. That was one thing different about them, Ash supposed, Eiji was a lot taller than his tiny sister- and his mother for that matter.

Watching Eiji hug his family for dear life, Ash can’t help but feel a little bit like he was an intruder- as he got out of the car with a tentative nervousness he tried to keep focused on not being nervous... But it was all for naught, he  _was_ nervous.

He’d faced assassins, murderers, international criminals, warlords- fucking  _everyone_ evil in this world and he’d kept his cool.

But now?

“Ash!” Eiji’s voice calls him over and with a wave he gestures over to his family. “Come meet everyone!”

Ash swears under his breath and steels himself. Keeping his face neutral as he sauntered over to where they were all situated. They all look at him with varying forms of intrigue. Eiji  _did_ tell him that Izumo didn’t get a tonne of tourists from America visiting.

“Eiji-Nii-Chan, this is your boyfriend, yes?” These are the words Fuyuko Okumura first speaks, her English accented- just like Eiji’s, but still rather good. Fuyuko was soft spoken, just like her older brother- but had more of a manic excitement in her expression that mildly worried Ash.

Eiji sputters, looking at Ash. “Uh…”

“Yeah, I’m his boyfriend.” Ash answers, not entirely realising Eiji’s need for hesitation.

Fuyuko makes a noise in the back of her throat that borders on a whine and a shrill squeal of excitement. “Aah, mou~ Onii-Chan, how did you land him? He’s the most handsome person I’ve seen in the world.”

“Hey~! What’s that supposed to mean?” Eiji asks, his iconic pout back on his face.

“It’s like pitting Natto and Katsudon with each other- there’s no competition!”

Ash raises his eyebrows, “you hate Natto?”

Fuyuko nods furiously, sticking out her tongue, “it’s disgusting.”

Ash looks at Eiji, smug.

Eiji pulls a face at him.

 

Perhaps this wouldn’t be as terrifying as he thought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> air hostess; and for todays continental meal, we will be serving natto  
> ash; turn the fucking plane around


	2. True at First Sight

As Ash spoke more with Eiji’s family, it became easy to see where Eiji had gotten all of his cute little mannerisms.

He’d definitely gotten his air-headedness from his mother, she milled about the room with a bouncing presence that instantly put Ash at ease- and Eiji’s stubborn nature was most definitely stemming from his father.

Eiji’s father. He was a tough nut to crack. He hadn’t said a lot since they’d arrived at their family home. He was very silent and very much a looming presence that Ash was wary of.

Walking through the halls of Eiji’s childhood house, Ash can’t help but think about how different their lives were. There were markings on the door jam by the kitchen, detailing the height of both Fuyuko and Eiji- the pencil lines had faded with time but they were still visible. Fuyuko had begrudgingly noted that she was a head shorter than Eiji had been when he was her age as they passed it. Photos lined the walls, Eiji smiling with a gold medal for pole vaulting, Fuyuko with her class president armband, a very young Eiji holding a newborn Fuyuko in his little arms, Eiji begrudgingly letting a elementary school age Fuyuko dress him up like a girl- gaudy makeup and all.

Ash makes an amused noise with his mouth at that final photo. “You’re very pretty, Eiji,” he jokes, a smile crossing his lips. His fingers grace the frame with a strange delicacy that he didn’t even expect from himself.  

Eiji makes a horrified noise from behind him. “I forgot that was there!” He turns abruptly to where his mother was watching on… almost smug. She leans on the door frame where her children’s heights were marked. “Okaa-San!” He pouts, “I thought you took this down!”

She just smiles at him, “I did... But I put it back up when you told us Ash would be visiting with you!”

Eiji whines once more, but he doesn’t act to remove the photo of its rightful place on the wall. The damage had been done.

When his back was turned, Ash snapped a sneaky picture of it on his phone.

If Eiji could tease him about pumpkins, he could definitely tease him about this.

 

Soon, Eiji is ushered into the kitchen with his sister and mother, leaving Ash to his own devices. ‘You’re a guest! We can’t have you doing work~!” Eiji’s mother had chided cheerfully, wacking her son into the kitchen with a wooden spoon.

Ash was more than willing to help out, but he didn’t want to intrude on what he assumed would be an Eiji-grilling-session, regarding their relationship.

Perhaps it _would_ be better if he stayed out here.

This was the first time Eiji had seen his family in quite a while. Ash didn’t want to intrude any more than he already had.

He takes to quietly exploring the house Eiji grew up in. Taking in everything about his surroundings, he breathes it all in. It was quiet. So quiet. There were no car horns blaring, no distant sounds of gunshots, it was all completely different.

He’s almost finished ‘snooping’ through the rooms (he couldn’t help it, it was second nature at this point) when he comes across Eiji’s father, sitting on a chair in the presumed living room, reading a book. He looks up when Ash moves across the threshold.

That wouldn’t have been anything too outstanding if Ash didn’t have footsteps so light he didn’t make the floorboards creak. Impressive.

Ash is almost about to just bow at him lightly and move on when the man begins to speak to him directly for the first time.

“Ibe told me a lot about you.” He speaks, not quite looking up from the page he was on.  He says it in perfect English, his expression not changing. He’d obviously spent a while in the states, his Japanese accent was slightly affected by an American drawl. It had an odd, gruff tone to it that was so different from his son’s.  

The sentence immediately puts Ash on edge, the hairs on his body standing up ever so slightly.

“What did he tell you about me?” Ash asks, slowly.

“Just the things that Eiji… Neglected to mention.”

Ash fixes his jaw, beginning to frown. He can already sense the cool feeling of disappointment course through his chest. His past had managed to mess even _this_ up for him. “I would never do anything to hurt your son, Okumura-San. I-”

“I know.” He replies, “I didn’t mean for you to think I was doubtful of your intentions.” His black hair was lined with strands of silver that danced in the light as he spoke. There was no doubting that he’d been the spitting image of Eiji when he was younger. Ash watches him speak with mild confusion spreading throughout his body.   

“I just wanted to let you know that- that you and Eiji always have a home here. Where it’s safe.” He sighs, like he’d been attempting to say it for a fair while.  

Ash feels like he may be beginning to understand Eiji’s father ever so slightly.

He was worried about them- at least about Eiji. He was concerned about his son living amongst the throws of violence in New York. Just like Ash- he didn’t want that for him.

“I don’t condone your actions but- I can understand your motives. Eiji loves you and... I don’t want either of you going around getting yourself hurt. So… Just know that we’re here.”

Ash isn’t sure how to feel or what at all to say. He doesn’t know what words he should use to express to this man that that was all he’d ever wanted ever since he’d met Eiji. Peace and freedom- with Eiji by his side.

Feeling at a loss for words for the first time in his life, Ash simply nods- his throat closing up ever so slightly with a strange lump. “Yes, sir.”

 

For supper the Okumuras decided to cook something Japanese for Ash that they were certain he’d enjoy. (Not natto, thankfully.)

As Fuyuko placed a still-steaming bowl of udon down in front of him with a bright smile, he could already tell that it was going to be delicious. The noodles were like thick spaghetti, doused in a semi-transparent soup and topped with a bunch of vegetables. The aroma coming off of the dish in waves smelled heavenly.

It also helped that Ash hadn’t eaten anything since yesterday. He’d been too on edge to indulge in the (admittedly, rather shitty) airline food, and a pre-flight hot dog hadn’t sounded like the best idea at the time. Mustard regardless.

Dinner was a bright affair at the Okumura household. Fuyuko chatted animatedly to her mother as Eiji watched, a warm softness in his expression akin to an early morning sunrise. Ash knew it well. He saw those glances whenever Eiji thought he wasn’t looking his way, when he turned around too quickly. Perhaps it was the soup in his stomach but it made Ash feel incredibly… whole to see the obvious love in his eyes without being worried about being caught.  

Eiji must notice his silence at the table because eventually his hand, unmarred by scars and calluses, finds his own under the kotatsu and squeezes it gently. Suddenly he was looking Ash’s way with that expression of his. It’s almost enough to make Ash melt under the soft lights of the room, with all this comfort surrounding him.

Ash knew that it was too late for him to find some semblance of family in his own broken pieces of one. His father definitely resented him, Griffin was dead, and for all he knew, so was his mother. He hadn’t had a good start to begin with. He’d never had what could be considered normal, not for one day in his life.

But right now, Ash thinks he’d like to pretend. More than anything he wants to be a shadow on the wall in this dining room for the rest of time, basking in the warmth of peace and laughter. He didn’t need to be truly part of the family. He didn’t deserve to. He was an outsider that belonged back where the paths were uneven, where every back alley was stained with a cruel crimson colour. He didn’t deserve all of this.  

“Ash! You’re so skinny, here, take some more!” Eiji’s mother cries in worry as she pools more and more udon into his bowl. “If you don’t eat all of it, you’re not getting any mochi later!”

But… Perhaps, for one more time- Ash could choose to be selfish.  

Fuyuko laughs at her strife, waiting until her mother was finished dumping the remaining noodles onto Ash’s plate before placing a singular fish cake onto the pile as garnish. The little spiral looked hilarious lying amongst the huge pile of food. It causes the whole table to erupt into giggles.

Perhaps, once more, he could choose Eiji over anything else.

In the end that was the only answer that made any sense. He was the only answer that made any sense. Okumura Eiji was nothing short of a miracle in Ash’s undeserving hands. A miracle that looked at him the way one would look at something truly precious, something whole- something that Ash could never be again.

He watches from the corner of his eye as Eiji’s father refills Ash’s cup of green tea, pointedly doing it when Ash’s head was turned. Sneaky old man.

Whatever the case- whether he deserved it or not. Ash thinks that there was nowhere in this world he’d rather be than here.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow r u guys excited for the banana fish movie where ash and eiji get married and adopt a shiba inu and shorters their best man yeah fun cant wait


End file.
